What would you do?
by AnimeFreak4343
Summary: Laven. Allen is consumed with thoughts of Lavi. He's never been so confused. He finally gives up and does something about it. Anime timeframe and Black Order settings. BL/Shounen ai.


Laven

The bland tan ceiling of Allen's room stared back at him; he was bored, to the point of wanting to try to find Kanda to spend a little time with. Lenalee was away on a mission with Lavi, somewhere in Egypt, and Kory was with Komui in his office. Poor Kory. Allen rolled over on the bed, now facing his small three-drawer oak dresser. Mixed thoughts ran though his head, ones of love, ones of confusion.

A knock on the door dragged him out of his thoughts… Allen willingly got up and sprang himself at the door, hoping for any sort of a distraction from his mind. He opened the door to find Kanda standing on the other side.

"Kanda….What's the matter?" Allen asked in an almost disappointed tone, slouching slightly.

"Komui's office. Now." Kanda replied in his flat tone, then walked off in the opposite direction of Komui's office.

"Oh…great," Allen muttered to himself, and shut the door once he was in the stone hall. Komui's office was a little bit of a walk, but at least it was something to do.

Allen stood in front of the giant oak doors, waiting for nothing in particular. 'It's now or never,' he thought. Shoving the big door out of the way, he entered the room, with a tiny path of floor, the rest of the ground was covered in paper, and the walls lined with books.

"Allen! So great to see you could make it! Quickly, come here, Lavi and Lenalee are in trouble! There have been reports from finders in a nearby town that have spotted a group of level 2 Akuma headed their way. If you leave now you should be there just in time," He sighed. "NOW GO SAVE MY LENALEE!"

"Yes sir! Leaving now!"

***Lavi POV***

"Lenalee! What direction was the Inn again? Do ya even remember?" I cracked my one of a kind smile and turned to look at her in the crowded street of shops and caravans.

"Yes, Lavi, I remember. It's….Umm…" She sighed and looked around, "Somewhere north of here. If I new which direction north was…" She sighed and rubbed her temple. I laughed, and held out my hand, "Lavi, don't tell me you have some sort of built-in compass now?"

"Nope, but I do have a hammer that could put us right on top of that building, so we can see where we need to—" I was sidetracked by a familiar white head bobbing though the crowd behind Lenalee, passing us with out noticing us. "ALLEN!" The white puff turned at the sound of his name, being call from a familiar voice, and bounded over to us in a hurry.

"Allen, what are you doing here?" Lenalee asked before Allen could get a word in. Tim Campy landed on the top of his head from out of nowhere.

"There is a group of level two Akuma headed this way! I thought Komui would have tried to talk to you guys! He sent me to help on your mission," Allen looked from Lenalee to me.

"When are they supposed to get here?" Lenalee asked, obviously very concerned.

"What she said!" I got in.

"Any minute." As soon as he finished speaking there was a loud explosion coming from directly behind me, blowing my hair into my eyes. I whipped around. Akuma.

"Six of 'em. Two each?" I said.

"Deal," Said Allen. And with that we fought back.

"Why does Lenalee-chan always get a separate room? I just doesn't make sense anymore," I said to allen who was standing on the other side of the room, looking out of the window. I crossed the space and stood beside him, looking out over the town we just won a battle in.

"I think Komui-kun tells them to prepare one for her, just to be safe," He looked at me and smiled.

"That would make so much sense," I said, laughing a little.

We were banged up from our battle, Allen had a small gash on his back, nothing a little gauze couldn't take care of, Lenalee fell and landed on her arm, but it didn't break, only bused a bit. I came away with only a few scratches, no biggie.

The town was damaged, but not badly, just a few puffs of smoke here and there and only one home down, we managed to lead the Akuma outside the wall.

"Lavi?" Allen said, turning to face me.

"What is it, beansprout?" I asked, glancing at him.

"Thanks for your help out there today, if you hadn't pushed me out of the way, the cut would be a hell of a lot deeper," Allen stopped for a second, and I replied with a 'ahuh!' before he continued, "I've been thinking a lot lately."

When he didn't go on, I turned to face him, "About what?" I asked.

"What would happen…" He stepped closer to me putting his face right in front of mine, "If I did this."

He grabbed my shirt and pulled me down to him, locking out lips. I didn't react at first, standing there like a fool, then I relaxed and got into it. Inclining my head down so he wasn't on his tiptoes, and relaxing my lips, closing my eyes also. Reality came crashing down on me as I realize 'I am kissing Allen, the little white headed kid I had met not too long ago'. I broke away as soon as I thought of this. Allen let go of me when I tried to get away, releasing my shirt.

"Allen! My god, what is going on?" I yelled, and took a step back in horror. A look of shock and grossed-outness probably crossed my face, before I could stop it. I knew I had just hurt him in a way I might not be able to fix.

***Allen POV***

Lavi stood there, and I couldn't feel more depressed, more ashamed with myself. He sighed, and relaxed, slouching a little, I remained rigid.

"Allen-kun, I didn't mean—" I cut him off, raised my hand to stop him. I just ran into the bathroom and locked the door. I sat on the floor, brought my knees up and burryed my face in them. Silent tears followed. Had I really expected more though? Had I thought that Lavi would feel the same way?

I sat there for ten or fifteen minutes before knock on the door drew my face from my knees. I only looked at the door, I didn't try to get up and open it.

"Allen-kun, please open the door. I need to talk to you." Lavi said in a soft voice. Reluctantly I got up and opened the door a tad. Lavi smiled at me, which made me open the door all the way, I couldn't believe it, but he held open his arms for me, wanting a hug. I couldn't help myself, I went straight into them.

"Allen-kun…" He whispered into my hair, hiding his face in it, "Do you love me?" Lavi asked. I didn't respond right away, I just held him tighter.

"That's what I've been thinking about... You... Loving you... Lavi, I really do love you." I whispered.

"That's what I thought you were going to say," Careful not to hurt the cut on my back, he pulled away from me all too soon.

"What do you—" I was cut off by his lips crashing into mine, moving, with him to a changing rhythm. He explored my mouth without asking, and I did his. We broke off only for air.

"I love you," He said in my ear, then nibbled on my earlobe. I gasped, and he chuckled.

"I love you, too." I said, tears of pure joy streaming down my face.

"What's wrong?" He asked, his green eye searching my silver ones. He put his hands on either side of my face, wiping away tears with his thumbs.

"I…never thought…that you would feel the same way." I placed my hands over his, and I think he was surprised to find that my deformed hand was soft and still normal feeling, that it was only discoloured. He took my deformed arm in his hand and felt it. I didn't have a shirt on due to the gash on my back, but only a bandage around my stomach, allowing him to feel up my arm to where red slowly turned to white. I didn't mind, it tickled a little.

"Lavi?" I said.

"Humm?" Was what I got as a reply from the older boy.

"Do you mean it?" I asked. He looked me softly, a smile playing on his lips.

"Mean that I love you?" I nodded. He wrapped his arms around my waste and pulled me up against him, "When you kissed me, I felt this thing, this feeling in my stomach, and this voice in my head told me to relax, and might've flipped out a little afterwards, but, let me tell you, the look on your face when I said that, it hurt me. I couldn't breathe; it felt like you had ripped away something from my heart. When you left, I told myself that I had a choice to make. Either suppress this feeling you arouse inside me, and hurt you more, or endorse it, and make us both happier than ever. Guess what I chose." Another round of tears came to my eyes, and I hugged him again.

I yawned and Lavi pulled away, taking my hands and smiled, leading me to a bed. Luckily, these beds were large enough for two people. Once under covers, he wrapped his arms around me again, and I put mine around his neck.

"Goodnight beansprout. I love you." He whispered, and then kissed both of my cheeks.

"Goodnight, Lavi, I love you, too," I said softly, and pecked him on the lips.

Lenalee found us that way in the morning.

"**Good Moring sunshines."**

"Good morning sunshines!" Lenalee yelled at us. I immediately woke up and let go of Allen, but Allen has different plans. His arms are locked solid around my neck, still dead asleep.

"Lenalee! Oh God…" I said, "Allen, come on, wake up." I said, shaking him gently. He only moaned and snuggled into me more. Lenalee crossed her arms and shifted her weight to one leg. I smiled awkwardly, then tried to shimmy out of his grasp, resulting in him only holding me itighter/i.

"I don't really know what to say," I said, petting Allen's hair affectionately, looking at her.

"Well, you could start by explaining bTHIS/b!" She yelled as she pointed at Allen and I. Allen responded at Lenalee's yelling this time. His eyelids fluttered and he moaned again, losing his grasp on me a small amount.

"Allen, come on beansprout," I shook his shoulder again. He woke up, and smiled when he saw me, and, before I could stop him, he kissed me. It was only a quick peck on the lips, but sure enough Lenalee saw it.

"OHLA WHAT IS GOING ON?" She yelled at us. Allen, realizing she was there, removed his arms and sat up calmly.

"Oh, hi Lenalee. Good morning," He yawned, "Why are you in here?" He asked.

"OH, HI? If bSOME ONE/b doesn't tell me what's going on I'm going to hurt something," She said though her teeth. I sat up and rubbed my eye.

"Isn't it obvious?" Was all I said in reply to a still fuming Lenalee. To make it even i_more_/i fun, I put my arm around Allen. He smiled at me in return.

"Were you ever going to tell me?" She sounded more excited now then mad, and Allen and I let out a small breath at the same time.

Allen spoke this time, "Yes, Lenalee! Of course! But this only happened last night, so we really didn't have the time too." we smiled.

"Last night? Wow. You guys work fast, don't you? I was really surprised when I walked in here to see what was keeping you guys from breakfast. I was mad at first, because I thought you where keeping it a secret. But this is just adorable!" She giggled.

"Thanks. Promise not to tell anyone?" I asked.

"Not a problem." She smiled and giggled again, danced to the door, and shouted back at us, "I'm giving you 15… no, 20 minutes. If your not down there by then, I'm eating without you, then telling the girl that you should not receive any food today, at all," She smiled at us and closed the door behind her. Allen looked at me, then we busted out in laughter.

"So… how long was she in the room before I woke up?" He asked, wrapping his arms around my neck again.

"Well, I was awake for a minute or two before you came around. I couldn't get your arms off of my neck so I could sit up and talk to her, so I just petted you," I laughed.

"You petted me?" He laughed, "Well, I'm starving, so best not be late." Allen smiled, and then pushed me back down on the bed, straddled my waste, laying down on top of me, and kissed me again, a little longer this time. I hugged him when he tried to get up. He hugged back.

"I love you," I said.

"I love you, too," He said, "Always will," Allen pulled away from me and winked.

"Lets not act like its not happening while we are out with Lenalee, or just us out in public, okay? I don't want to hide what we are from any one but the rest of the Order," I said.

"Sounds good. But for future preferences, what iare/i we exactly?" Allen asked.

"Why, you're my boyfriend. And I'm your boyfriend." I stated, "Now go put a shirt on so we can go."

Breakfast was very awkward so far for Allen and me. This was one of the nicer Inns we stayed at; the place had a restaurant on the main level. We sat next to each other, very close, holding hands under the table, and Lenalee across from us. She was asking us all sorts of questions.

"Lavi, Did ya yell 'strike!'?" Lenalee giggled.

"Nope." I answered, and tried to eat some sort of food with my left hand. Then dropped the fork on the table. It's not my USEFUL hand, I can tell you that. They both laughed.

"How did you tell each other?" She asked.

"It sorta went like; I kissed him, he flipped out, I ran into the bathroom, he knocked on the door, I opened it, he hugged me, he kissed me, _then_ we talked. Then we fell asleep," Allen explained. I nodded.

"Awe! You just kissed Lavi?" She asked, again.

"He said some crazy shit about what he's been thinking, then he said…umm… 'If I did this.' And i_then_/i kissed me. I pulled away, said something like, 'are you crazy' then he ran into the bathroom." I gave a little more detail than Allen did.

"Awe! I'm sorry, this is just too cute!" She gigged. AGAIN.

"Amuse her?" Allen asked, looking at me.

"What?" Lenalee questioned.

"Lets." I replied. I leaned over and kissed Allen, using my free hand to cradle his face, my other one still under the table. Allen deepened the kiss, and we could both hear her giggling louder.

"Umm…guys? People are staring," She interjected after a few minutes.

"Don't….care…" Allen said as best he could with me eating his lip. We ended it with a series of small kisses.

"Umm…wow….that was…umm…..hot," Lenalee stared at us. Allen was shy and slightly embarrassed, look down at our hands, a little pink rising to his cheeks. I, however, adored him, staring at him with a slight smile on my lips. Indeed, people were staring, but most had happy expressions. I brought our hands up to the table, and set them there. I rubbed my thumb over his discoloured hand.

"Hey," I whispered at him.

"What?" He whispered back. He lifted his head to look at me with those big silver eyes.

"I still love you," I whispered very quietly, not to embarrass him anymore.

"I love you, too. Always will." He said. I smiled, and kissed him again, lightly this time.

"So are you guys gonna make out all day, or are we going to find some innocence?" Lenalee asked, bringing us out of our moment. Timcanpy landed on Allen's head, making him jump a tad.

"Tim! Where have you been? I haven't seen you since the battle yesterday!" Allen remarked at the thing. I cannot stop smiling at Allen, he's just so adorable.

"We need to move on to the town WITH the innocence first," I said, pointing out that the Akuma where only passing though.

"True….." Lenalee remarked.

"I wasn't told anything about this mission, where are we headed?" Allen asked.

"A small village about a day's worth of travel south of here." I said, looking out the window.

"Great! Let's get going!" Allen replied cheerfully, smiling.

"Okay, go pack your things, out of here in fifteen sound good to you guys?" Lenalee asked, looking back and forth between us.

"Sounds good!" We said simultaneously.

The sky was unbelievably blue, not one cloud to be found. The air was mildly warm, not to hot, but enough to make you sweat a little. The three of us are walking at a leisurely pace, planning on getting to the town by tonight. Lavi and I were walking side by side, holding hands of course, with Lenalee in front of us. The road we were walking on was a packed dirt path more than a road, but it didn't matter much, apart from the occasional farmers cart to go by, making one hell of a dust storm. There wasn't much surrounding the road, only grass. Timcanpy rested on my left shoulder, as if not to block my perfect view of Lavi on my right. The light glinted on his red-brown hair, making it seem more gold than anything, and his one green eye shined brightly while he looked out over the horizon.

"What are ya staring at beansprout?" Lavi said as he caught my eye, smiling down at me.

"Oh… Nothing I just…Allen! My name is Allen!" I stammered, then blushed a bit.

"Whatever you say, beansprout," He smiled. My lower lip puffed out  
>before I could stop it, and the older boy laughed, leaning down to<p>

kiss my lip back in place.

Before he so much as got the chance, my eye activated, showing me that there were four Akuma about seven yards to the right of us,  
>approaching quickly.<p>

"Allen?" he asked, when I jumped back from his touch, dropping my bag.

"Akuma!" I yelled.

Lenalee responded immediately, throwing everything to the ground,

activating her boots, and crashing down on one of them. Lavi…not so

much. He was caught up in the moment, with his back turned to them,  
>facing me.<p>

"Lavi!" I screamed at him, "MOVE!" reacting just in time, he dodged a

bullet. Unfortunately, it hit me instead, knocking me to the ground. I

grunted from the pain, and then rolled on my side to see Lavi ten feet  
>from me. The bullet hit my arm, which I clutched closely to my chest.<p>

"Allen!" he yelled to me, stumbling to his feet.  
>"I'll be fine! Fight, Goddamnit, FIGHT!" a look of realization came to<p>

his face, then he nodded. He turned on the Akuma that had shot me,

"You'll pay for that! Big hammer, little hammer, grow, grow, GROW!"

Lavi smashed his hammer into one of the level one Akuma, and it went

down, blowing my hair out of my face. The poison hasn't left my body  
>yet, so I was left helpless on the ground, for the time being.<p>

Lenalee crashed down on one far left, setting the sprit free. My

attention was on Lavi—who was trying to catch one Akuma who kept  
>dodging his hammer—when the leader of the group, a level two, creeped<br>up behind me.

"Aw! Look at the poor little exorcist! All defenseless and wounded,"  
>It mocked, and then looked at me like I was its next meal, which I might<br>have been. It was giant, the Akuma looked like bird, but it was far  
>too large to be a bird I have ever seen, it stretched out its wings<br>and cawed into the sky. When it looked away, that's when my Innocence  
>kicked in, purifying me before the Akuma looked at me again.<br>It's beak, which was about as big as me, was shooting towards me  
>before I knew what was happening. I rolled out of it's way and was<p>

standing in a flash. I activated my Innocence, removing my glove, and  
>pointed my gun at the thing.<p>

"What the —" it said in its scratchy voice before I cut it off,

shooting at it with all the force I could muster. Lenalee appeared  
>from above and kicked it on the head, making it collapse on the ground<br>before exploding.

"Allen! Help Lavi! I think I saw one run in that direction," she told,  
>pointing North, and then running away at full speed. I glanced in that<br>direction, and saw Lavi. I dashed over as fast as my feet would carry  
>me.<p>

Lavi's head must be in another place, because he just couldn't hit the  
>Akuma. It was almost like the level one was making a mockery of him,<br>teasing him, cawing; 'Ha ha you can't catch me!'

I was running to Lavi, and he was about to use a fire stamp, when the  
>Akuma aimed at him and fired. I block the incoming bullets with my arm<br>in the nick of time, feeling a great rush of adrenaline as I did so.

"Thanks!" He shouted, before he came down with the stamp. It took care of the one last remaining Akuma for us. I turned back to Lavi as soon as the smoke has cleared.

"We'll talk about that later," I said softly and sighed. Lavi quickly  
>looked to the ground, but not before I caught a glimpse of pink rising<br>to his cheeks.

"Sorry! I just didn't….I couldn't…there was—" I stopped him by coming closer to him, and placing my right hand under his chin, making him look into my eyes, even though he is a few inches taller than me.

"Lavi…it's fine, really. I know what it's like to not be able to move at the right moment, trust me. Don't flip out about it," I said very softly, taking him in a tight embrace, "It's no big deal."

Lenalee appeared in my line of sight, a few minutes away, waling back toward us. I pulled back from Lavi, Looking him in his eye again.

"Are iyou/i okay?" I ask.

"Yes….like you said, we'll talk about it later," He said and smiled slightly, still looking shook up. Why is he like this? Lavi has been on many more battles than I have. The older exorcist grabbed my hand, and led me back to where we had dropped our things. Lenalee scared me, coming up behind us and stomping her foot on the hard packed ground.

"We better get going again. Are you okay, Allen?" Lenalee asked me, concerned and a little pissed off looking.

"I'm fine, thanks Lenalee. What's the matter with you?" I asked, confused.

"Nothing, only that I had to save you. Then you had to help Lavi. This shouldn't be that hard! It was a level one group with a lower level 2! I mean come on! This should have been a piece of cake!" Lenalee yelled at us, but mostly Lavi. A hurt look came across his hansom face.

"I'm sorry. I didn't….." He turned and grabbed his things, the started to walk off without us.

"Lavi, wait!" I called after him, placing my hand on his shoulder. He shrugged it off and kept walking. I just stood there like a baka.

"Allen, I didn't mean to make him…" I cut her off by raising my hand.

"Don't try, Lenalee. I'm not the one hurt right now. We were going to talk about it later, when we were alone," I looked at the ground, and then started after Lavi. Lenalee stayed behind, staring at her feet that are covered in dust.

"Lavi, please—" Lavi quickly turned and grasped me in a tight hug, surprising me.

***Lavi POV***

"I'm so sorry, Allen! I'm sorry. When you got hit I thought you were a goner. I'm just so glad your okay! It's my entire fault," I babbled. He didn't try to stop me, only hugged me back, "Allen, I'm only upset at myself now. I almost got you killed. I'm sorry! I'm sorry," I said into his perfectly white hair. Tears have started to stream down my high cheek bones, without me knowing.

Allen stepped away from me, so he could hold my head in his hands.

"Lavi, I don't blame you. There is no need for your apology, at all, but if it makes you feel better, I forgive you. I love you," He said in a rhythm that made my heart flutter. Allen is always so nice and caring, I can't believe it. I smiled; I can't help myself around him.

"I love you too." I whispered. Allen smiled, and again my heart fluttered. I'm so glad I chose this, I could never be happy without him again. I attacked him with a hug before he took my hand and we started walking again. Allen stopped and turned after only a few steps.

"Lenalee! Are you just going to stand there, staring after us, or are you coming?" He shouted to her.

"Coming!" She yelled back, breaking out of what ever had her. Allen smiled when she caught up.

"We are soo going to be late for dinner…" Allen remarked, and we all laughed.


End file.
